The Big Day
by Samurai Crunchbird
Summary: Unrelated to 'So the Reality' or 'ch-RON-icles'...Middleton prepares for the 'Wedding of the Century'. This is also my first attempt at a full story 'oneshot', a wedding story, and a post 'Graduation' story...all in one! ...Complete...


_**My disclaimer for all of my **__**Kim Possible**__** stories:**_

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus.

If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors.

Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right

…and goes all the way to Sacramento!

""""""""""

_**To all readers:**_

**1)** I have seen a lot of wedding and post-'Graduation' stories flood the site lately. I figure if I can't beat 'em, I might as well join 'em. **This story does take place about a year after 'Graduation'.**

**2)** Yes, there are lyrics from two songs included here. Rest assured, dear reader, that this story will clearly demonstrate that it is _**much**_ more than a 'song-fic'. If you read my 'Amazing Race' story, you already know how I use music to compliment, rather than dominate, the story's main plot. If you have _not yet_ read that story, give it a try once you are done here. You _won't_ be sorry!

**3) **Definition of '_shiksa_', according to Webster's: "_noun_…_often disparaging_: a non-Jewish girl or woman."

**4) **I used the 'Wedding Pro Guide' website to determine the seating arrangements. While Christian ceremonies seat 'the bride's family on the left side of the single aisle', a Jewish ceremony 'seats the bride's family on the right side (as you face the altar)'. These are direct quotes from the site. Planning a wedding is not one of my areas of expertise—thank goodness! Therefore, I hope not to catch too much flack if I got the traditions wrong.

**5) **No matter what I write, it's still up to you, the loyal reader, to let me know what you want. _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_ (Sorry…got carried away there, but you get the idea.) Enjoy!

""""""""""

_**The Big Day**_

Middleton Park was buzzing with joy and excitement. A wedding was set to take place in a matter of minutes. Rows upon rows of people in white chairs flanked a white satin runway leading to a decorative wooden arch. Under the arch, the rabbi stood behind a simple white altar engraved with the Star of David. The perimeter of the seating area, along with the arch and alter, were decorated with white lilies. This entire area was covered by a series of white canopies to ensure privacy of the wedding party and their guests.

Media outlets from around the world requested press credentials to cover the ceremony. They were quickly turned away by both families. The families referred all interview and footage requests to Loade Multimedia Corporation, headed by Chairman Wade Loade, and CEO Rufus. Many outlets wondered why Rufus refused to give out his last name or make public appearances. It only compounded their frustrations about being rejected for press credentials…

""""""""""

A few weeks before the wedding, the bride, groom, and Rabbi Katz hammered out the details for the ceremony. According to the agreement reached by all parties concerned, the ceremony was to be a blend of Jewish and Christian traditions.

While the groom was able to pick the clergyman and the seating arrangements, the bride got to choose the method of vow presentation and her entrance music.

For her music selection, she still respected the wishes of her fiancé and refrained from the standard 'Here Comes the Bride'. She looked up the history of that song and discovered its composer, Richard Wagner, was a fierce anti-Semite.

'_Wow,'_ she thought. _'That would explain why it's rarely heard at a Jewish ceremony. It would've been like replacing Rabbi Katz with Adolf Hitler!_

_I'm already on thin ice with my future mother-in-law. She thinks I'm the cause for her boy always facing danger. This would've put her right over the edge!_

_Usually, I rather __**enjoy**__ a little good-natured teasing—__**but not with something as important as this!**__'_

One other matter was settled during the meeting—who got to be addressed by what name once the couple completed their vows.

The groom thought the solemn occasion warranted the use of his full first name, not the shortened derivative by which most people knew him.

After Rabbi Katz assured him this would not be a problem, the bride felt it was necessary to share another recent event with the rabbi:

A week before the meeting, the groom received an honorary doctorate degree from the University of Colorado at Middleton. While he never set foot on that _particular_ campus before giving the commencement speech and accepting the doctorate, he vowed to continue his studies so that his next doctorate degree would _**not**_ merely be honorary!

The bride was extremely proud of this accomplishment for a man who just a few years ago was not given much of an academic chance of even receiving an associate degree, much less a doctorate. She agreed to take her future husband's surname—just as long as he was addressed by Rabbi Katz as 'Doctor' instead of 'Mister' when introducing them to those in attendance.

As far as the word _'bachelor'_ was concerned, degree or not, she made every effort to eliminate _that_ word from his vocabulary _**'quick, fast, and in a hurry!!'**_, as she once quoted from one of her favorite comedy films…

""""""""""

The groom decided to forgo his usual blue formal outfit in favor of a traditional jet-black tuxedo. His beaming smile still hid a small fear of rejection. Even though he and his bride had been nearly inseparable for quite a few years, only six months had passed since he mustered enough courage to 'pop the question'.

Right after proposing, he quickly got the blessing of the bride's entire family. In the groom's mind, only one _real_ obstacle remained…obtaining the blessing of his own mother.

She was not originally too thrilled when he professed his love for this _shiksa_. Yes, this person had a non-romantic relationship with her son for years on end. That said, she thought this Gentile was still not 'marriage material', like all those good Jewish ladies with whom she tried to match her only son.

He begged her to reconsider just how well this _shiksa_ stood by his side through so many of his darkest times. Only then did she give her heartfelt blessing to their union—provided he let his younger cousin stand as one of the groomsmen.

While the groom detested his cousin, he agreed to the compromise. He was not going to let a little detail like an evil cousin spoil the most important moment of his life…

""""""""""

The rest of the men in the wedding party wore jet-black tuxedos similar to the groom's. That is, except for the best man. He stood by the groom's side in an outfit not necessarily in line with the simple black-and-white theme of the festivities.

The groom was not irritated by this eccentric display, though. It was not too long ago that this man was one of his sworn enemies. His stance began to soften while they were trapped near the North Pole. As they looked for a way to be rescued, they revealed a common devotion to the annual 'Snowman Hank' special. From that common ground, a holiday truce was formed by both he and his adversary each year—only to be broken after the first week in January.

The truce grew into a real friendship after they joined forced to defeat the Lorwardians. At that moment, the groom knew that if he ever got married, this ex-foe would be the clear choice for a best man.

The groom had one or two other 'best buds', to be sure. That world-saving experience, however, solidified their bond of friendship forever. Nobody else on the _planet_ knew him on such a level as the man standing next to him…

…That is, of course, _**except**_ for the woman he anxiously awaited to walk down the aisle shortly…

""""""""""

The ceremony would have traditionally taken place inside Middleton's Temple Beth Shalom synagogue. However, the guest list quickly grew to over a thousand people. This forced the ceremony outdoors to the canopied area where they have now gathered.

Seating was a delicate issue. With most weddings, seating would have normally been divided into the 'bride's side' and the 'groom's side'. This was not the case for these festivities. Because of the unique exploits of the 'lucky couple', the seating was divided into quadrants. The family of the bride sat on the right side of the aisle, while the groom's relatives sat to the aisle's left, as it they faced the altar. Behind them, the seating was divided into usually-opposing forces observing another tenuous truce.

""""""""""

Behind the bride's family sat a veritable 'Who's Who' of celebrities and heroes. This section included pop superstars Britina and M.C. Honey, Team Impossible, snack mogul Pop-Pop Porter, Will Du (now the Assistant Director of Global Justice), retail icon Martin Smarty, toy magnate Nakasumi, and his 'translator' Miss Kyoko, along with various international heads-of-state.

Lieutenant Steven Barkin, United States Marine Corps Reserve, sat with numerous members of the military, all in full dress uniform. Although he would blame it on an allergic reaction to the numerous flowers surrounding the canopied area, he watched the proceedings with more than just a few tears in his eyes…

""""""""""

While it could be said the 'best of the best of the best' were seated behind the bride, the exact opposite could have been said for those seated behind the groom. Among those in attendance were Professor Dementor, Camille Leon, Gemini, Duff Killigan, DNAmy, Senor Senior Senior, Senor Senior Junior, and _his_ fiancée, Bonnie Rockwaller. Even Frugal Lucre came for the ceremony, so long as he didn't have to buy a _gift_ for the couple…

""""""""""

As the bride waited for her cue, her mind began to wander back through the events leading up to this date. She and her maid-of-honor have had their share of tussles over the years. Each one broke the other's ribs, arms, legs, and shoulders on numerous occasions. Still, they couldn't help but form a bond of respect during those fierce battles.

After that fateful 'Graduation Day', the respect turned to friendship and trust beyond the comprehension of anyone who didn't see the battle themselves. As it was said that day, "You just had to be there."

She had other friends, to be sure. However, nobody could fill the place in her heart quite like her former rival...

…That is, of course, _**except**_ for the man she would soon meet at the altar…

""""""""""

Betty Director would have normally been the GJ representative for this kind of function. She, however, had other duties on this day. Along with Monique and Tara, Betty helped the bride look exquisitely flawless for the ceremony.

They were also grateful the bride did not force them to wear some pink-taffeta monstrosity for the ceremony. The bridesmaid dresses were white with a smart black trim around the neck, sleeve, and calf-high hem-line. They were part of the new 'Monique Unique' line of gowns from Club Banana. The cocktail-length white gloves completed the ensemble with just the right touch of sophistication.

The bridal gown itself was another inspiration from Monique's creative mind. A basic-white silk ankle-length dress that accentuated the bride's slim waist served as the gown's foundation. A layer of see-through lace highlighted the bride's firmly-toned arms. While a second layer of lace provided a long train that flowed behind her, it was easily detachable. This provided enough room for the legs to maintain full mobility, if necessary for a fight.

The entire ensemble was a gleaming shade of white, with one noticeable exception. A small green flower was hand-stitched to the base of the neckline. If it was even possible to do so, it brought a greater emphasis to bride's brilliant emerald eyes…

""""""""""

The maid-of-honor would have helped as well, but she was still monitoring the security detail around the perimeter of Middleton Park. Her thoughts on tight security were made _quite_ clear at the rehearsal dinner the previous night…

"_I swear," _she began as her eyes flashed with fury,_ "in the name of all that is good and holy in this world, this wedding __will__ be safe. It will __not__ be ruined by intruders of any kind!_

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please hold on to your invitations and guard them like gold…__**because if anybody even THINKS about crashing this party, I will use **__**one**__** hand to crash **__**them**__** within an inch of their LIVES!**_

"_**I will **__**then**__** use the **__**other**__** hand to hold a **__**ruler**__** for the MEASUREMENT!!**_

"_Enjoy your dinner, everybody,"_ she sweetly concluded with an innocent smile on her face…

""""""""""

Behind the altar, members of the Middleton Community Youth Choir were performing a few warm-up songs for the crowd. The choir was the 'brain-child', as it were, of Dr. Anne Possible, with piano accompaniment by Felix Renton.

Kim's performance at her junior-year talent show re-kindled Anne's long-dormant passion for music. It was during Anne's own performance at a college-freshman 'mixer' that she first laid eyes on the man who later became her husband. As she tried to introduce herself, they clumsily bumped into one another. The rest, as they say, was history.

In the days and weeks after the Lorwardian attacks, schools began to resume teaching, but mostly from portable classrooms. Anne noticed there were a lot of children in Middleton with nothing to do after their classes and in need of some kind of hope that everything would somehow, someday return to some level of being normal.

Anne remembered that music filled a void early in her life. It provided a sense of hope and confidence that any dream could be reached. That confidence inspired her to turn to medicine and help others. If music was able to help Anne realize her dreams, she knew it could help fill that void for many of these children.

It started out as a little more than a dozen children learning songs in Anne's living room. Between missions and their courses, Kim & Ron sometimes sat in with the children and assisted Anne with teaching such techniques as proper breathing and harmony.

Within weeks, the MCYC quickly grew as families from around the city learned of this unique after-school opportunity. Over the course of just a few months, the choir's ranks swelled to a mass that was now over two hundred voices strong!

The parents of each child were reassured as to their safety at the wedding. Anne also promised to send each parent a video copy of the choir's performance, along with the wedding itself.

The boys in the choir were quite handsome, with their jet-black tuxedos matching those of the groomsmen. The girls were also stylish in their gowns, which were smaller versions of those worn by the bridesmaids.

With Felix at the piano, Anne conducted the MCYC on the last chorus of its final 'crowd warm-up' song. It was the song which brought things 'full-circle' for the woman affectionately known to her singers as "Mrs. P."…

…_**Dial the number, call my name  
Day or night, it's all I need.  
Say the word  
'Cause I'm all about saving your world.  
All you have to do is…say the word!**_

""""""""""

After the applause died down, Anne looked to the back of the aisle. Once she saw everything in place, she gave Felix the cue to play the chorded introduction. She then gave the choir their cue to begin the song specifically chosen by the bride for her entrance…

_**I know we've been friends forever,  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new.  
And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes,  
Now I see…You were always with me…  
**_

""""""""""

Dr. James Possible could barely hold back the tears of joy before he locked arms with the bride. As the music began, he guided the bride gently down the white satin aisle. With every step, rose petals automatically flowed in front of them. Almost miraculously, the petals behind them shifted forward to serve as those to be used for the next few steps. It was as if they floated down the aisle on a rose-petal platform. Once they reached the altar, the petals completely vanished.

James lifted the veil long enough to kiss the bride's forehead. After one last tearful hug, he joined her hands with those of the groom and backed away from the couple. As he did so, the choir finished the last chorus…

…_**Could it be, you and I never imagined?  
Could it be, suddenly I'm falling for you?  
(I am falling!)  
Could it be, you were right here beside me,  
And I never knew?  
Could it be that it's true…that it's you!**_

""""""""""

In keeping with the agreement reached beforehand, Rabbi Katz delivered the familiar speech:

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.

"Who gives this bride away?"

"I do." James said, bowing his head toward the altar.

"Very good," Rabbi Katz continued. "Marriage is a sacred institution, not to be entered into lightly. If there is anyone here who can show just cause as to object to this union, let them speak now—or forever hold their peace!"

At this moment, both the bride and groom gave armor-piercing glares to the entire crowd, as if to say:

"_**Come on, people!! We **__**dare**__** you to try objecting! If anybody tries to come between us, you better just give your soul to the Lord **__**NOW**__**—because your sorry, miserable carcass will **__**already**__** belong to US!!"**_

While feeling the effects of the glares, nobody dared make a single sound. Nobody yawned, wheezed, or even cleared their throats, for fear it would be the last sound they would ever make in this lifetime. Even the birds in the nearby trees stopped chirping for a moment.

The silence was incredibly deafening. That was, at least, until…

…_a second-grade girl in the choir sneezed…_

She tried and _**tried**_ and _**tried**_ to keep quiet, just like "Mrs. P." told her to do. She just couldn't hold it back any longer.

A terrified look swept across her face as the entire audience moved their heads in her direction in one audible movement.

The glares immediately left the faces of the bride and groom. They were quickly replaced by comforting looks toward the choir member.

"It's okay, little girl," the bride pleaded in consolation.

The groom smiled and turned to the crowd.

"Alright, everybody," he called out to them. "All together now…one…two…three…"

"God Bless You!" The entire crowd shouted in unison.

The incident soon caused everybody in attendance to roar with laughter. This included the little girl after the bride and groom cautiously came over with Anne to kneel beside her. They offered her some tissues, gave her further words of encouragement, and hugged her.

After making sure the girl was completely okay, they returned to their rightful places before Rabbi Katz.

"Now that we cleared _that_ up," he chuckled, "let's continue with the ceremony." He then turned to the groom.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully-wedded wife…to have and to hold…to love, honor, and cherish from this day forward, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

The groom smiled and said, "I do."

At this point, Rabbi Katz shifted his attention to the bride.

"And do you take this man to be your lawfully-wedded husband…to have and to hold…to love, honor, and cherish from this day forward, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

The bride smiled and shouted, "After all this time, you better _**believe**_ I do!!"

This warranted another roar of laughter from all in attendance.

Rabbi Katz finished his laughter in time to ask the best man, "Do you have the rings?"

The best man began fumbling around in his pockets in search of the rings. Just as the bride and groom directed their armor-piercing glares in his direction, he produced two simple gold bands from a designated pouch in his right shoe. He quickly handed the rings to Rabbi Katz, who proceeded to properly distribute them to the bride and groom.

"Remember," he mockingly scolded them, "there are no 'jinxes' on this, okay? Just place the ring on your partner's left ring finger and say 'With this ring, I thee wed'."

"With this ring, I thee wed," they said to each other in unison.

Once the rings were exchanged, the best man took a nearby glass and wrapped a simple white cloth around it. He then placed the cloth-wrapped glass next to the groom's right foot.

Rabbi Katz declared, "By the power vested in me by Almighty God and the Great State of Colorado, I now pronounce you husband and wife.

"My son, you may now kiss the bride."

The groom lifted the veil to stare into the deep green eyes of the most wonderful woman in the world. He took her into his arms, embraced her, and gave her a true-blue, four-alarm kiss for the ages.

Once they came up for air after a few minutes of whooping and hollering from the audience, the groom triumphantly crushed the cloth-wrapped glass beneath his right foot.

"_**MAZEL TOV!!!!"**_ shouted the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen," proclaimed Rabbi Katz, "I now present to you…

"_**Doctor and Mrs. Andrew and Sheila Lipsky!!!"**_

The couple strolled triumphantly back down the aisle, with Kim and Ron being the first to hurl rice at the newlyweds. After all, it was their _**duty**_ as maid-of-honor and best man...

As the couple dodged past Andrew's cousin, Edward, they continued down the long aisle to a flurry of rice and sunflower seeds. This prompted Anne to direct the MCYC in one last chorus…

…_**Could it be, you and I never imagined?  
Could it be, suddenly I'm falling for you?  
(I am falling!)  
Could it be, you were right here beside me,  
And I never knew?  
Could it be that it's true…that it's you!**_

""""""""""

Once they reached the outer perimeter, Andrew nodded toward the canopied area. The lilies suddenly disappeared back into the nearby botanical garden.

The happy couple hopped into a round hovercraft and began to take off. It was then that they realized Cousin Edward, known to the world as 'Motor Ed', was up to his old tricks again. He tied dozens of Diablo toys to the back of the hovercraft and spray-painted 'JUST MARRIED' in flaming letters between its twin rocket boosters…

""""""""""

_**(END CREDITS)**_

_**CREATIVE CREDIT---GENERAL**_

**All **_**'Kim Possible'**_** references---Disney**

'_Quick, Fast, and In a Hurry'_ line---From the movie, "Major Payne"

Released in 1995 by Universal Studios

Line spoken by Damon Wayans as "Major Benson Winifred Payne".

_**--- --- --- ---**_

_**CREATIVE CREDIT---MUSIC**_

'_**Say the Word**__**'**_

'_**Could It Be?**__**'**_

Composed by Adam Berry, Mark McCorkle, & Bob Schooley for Disney

Originally performed by Christy Carlson Romano as "Kim Possible".

_**--- --- --- ---**_

_**CREATIVE CREDIT---ORIGINAL**_

'_Samurai Crunchbird'_

'_Middleton Community Youth Choir'_

'_MCYC'_

'_Monique Unique'_

'_Thad Marster'_

'…_One__ hand to crash __them__ within an inch…the __other__ hand to hold a __ruler__...' line_

_**ALL **__**Copyright 2007 by Matthew Shrader **_

_**(Rights agent for Thad Marster, aka "The Samurai Crunchbird").**_

""""""""""

_**Author's ending notes:**_

**1) I hope you enjoyed my entry into the post-'Graduation' blitz of stories. I also hope you appreciated the extra spin I put on the ending.**

**2) The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the **_**constructive**_** feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!! Once again, **_**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird


End file.
